


And Happy Ever After - Sansa / Tyrion

by FluffyGoddess



Series: And Happy Ever After [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGoddess/pseuds/FluffyGoddess
Summary: Scenes out of the happiest of happily ever afters: the Sansa / Tyrion side.Not so much a coherent fanfic as little ficlets I write that belong to the same story in my head.  No cliffhangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the million fanfics I wish I had the time to write, And Happy Ever After is the one I seem to write disjointed scenes for the most often. A post-everything futurefic, in which everybody lives and nothing hurts and there is no explanation of how all this has been accomplished.

Sansa was still panting, her fingers twined though his hair. A little painfully, in truth, but from her he liked it.

“Stop,” she commanded.

He tried to look up at her, but she hadn’t let go. All he could see was the red of her curls and the white of her skin, her muscles still trembling against his cheek.

“Stop what?”

“Grinning.”

“Grinning?” he asked, bemused.

“I _know_ you are. My lord husband is too smug.”

He laughed. Her fingers twisted.

“Proud, my lady wife. Your husband is proud.”

“Smug,” she insisted. “And insufferable.”

“In love,” he suggested. “And in lust.”

She giggled.

He turned his lips to the soft flesh of her thigh. She’d want a moment before he set his tongue to her sweet cunt again, and if she didn’t want to pass it with him _grinning_ , well, he’d put his mouth to a better use.

“Tyrion?”

“I’m not grinning,” he pointed out quickly. Another kiss, open-mouthed and sucking, he laid overtop the first.

“You’ll bruise me.”

“Am I hurting you?”

He hadn’t thought so, not held between her legs as she has him, but he held himself still as he waited for her answer. Sansa had suffered too much to like any hint of pain, and he’d been in her bed too short a time to read her perfectly. It was still an awkward mix.

“No. I… I like this.”

He hid his answering smile by leaving another mark, higher than the first. She sighed, and he had no doubt it was in pleasure.


End file.
